


Lighting up My (un)Life

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakfast, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Teasing, ghost - Freeform, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Logan and Thomas have a slow but illuminating conversation.





	Lighting up My (un)Life

They’d gone through a few different sessions with the voice amplifier now, often just sitting down after dinner to attempt conversation with the ghost- Thomas. 

After the first night they hadn’t heard anything for a few days, then the TV blinked on during dinner. The voice amplifier worked fine, but Thomas hadn’t ‘appeared’ like he had the first time. Logan theorised that it had worn him out. The conversations- Roman called them ‘sessions’ but that seemed like a ridiculous term for it- always ended the same way, with the batteries that powered the device wearing out, even if they had just been put in fresh from the package. It was worth it. Thomas’s personality shone through quickly, and he was charming and surprisingly upbeat considering the situation. Each conversation made his voice clearer, as they honed in on whatever frequency it was Thomas spoke on. 

He’d finished the lightboard however. Logan was never one to abandon a project, and it would be interesting for him to see how the different form of communication shaped interactions. So when he woke up before the others, he brought the finished device downstairs, setting it on the kitchen table before making a pot of coffee. A flashing light caught his eye. He hadn’t turned the board on, but the light over the exclamation point was blinking. As if it sensed him looking, the question mark started blinking instead. 

“You may have heard me talking about this;” Logan said to thin air. He felt a bit self conscious, but it wasn’t as if he’d never talked to himself before. Besides, it was obvious someone was there, if unseen. “I’ve been calling it a lightboard, because the lights mark letters. I’m not sure how you interact with things, but my thought is it would be similar to fingerspelling in sign.” 

The lights on the board flickered in a row, like someone had run their finger along a musical keyboard. There was a faint sound like chair moving, and Logan squinted- had one of the kitchen chairs moved slightly? He poured himself a cup of coffee and took it and his toast over to the table, sitting across from it, opening a notebook and setting a pen down on top of it. 

After a few moments the lights blinked, one after another. Logan noted down the letters, and read it out when the lights stopped.

“‘Morning, Logan. Sleep well?’ I did, thank you Thomas.” He sipped his coffee. “Do you sleep?” The lights flashed, and he recorded them again. 

“... ‘don’t think so.’ What do you mean? It seems like it would be a yes or no question.”

“ … ‘Sometimes I drift’ Drift? … ‘sometimes I’m not there’ I suppose that would be a bit like sleeping … ‘no dreams’ Ah. That makes all the difference.”

Logan noted down letters one after the other as the lights blinked. 

“... ‘this is really iniffecent’ … efficient is spelled with an ‘e’ Thomas.” The light over the K blinked. “But you’re right.” The lights blinked again

“... ‘sorry about the batteries’ That’s not why we’re not using the speaker right now, you blew it out last time. We don’t mind the batteries.” 

The lights blinked, and he scribbled down letters. 

“...’the car battery was probably too much’ you may be right, the device wasn’t meant for that kind of power source. But you did keep draining smaller ones.” 

“... ‘wasn’t a electrical engineer’ Well neither am I, but I do my best. ‘TY’ … where is the rest of the word? Oh you mean thank you.” 

“..’srry’ oh now you’re just doing it on purpose.” Logan thought he might have heard a laugh. 

For several minutes the board stayed quiet, but then there was a flash in one corner, and Logan began recording the letters again. It was a longer message. Thomas had been keeping his messages short, rarely using complete sentences, but this time it appeared he had something to say.

‘You don’t have to keep doing this. I appreciate it, but if you have something better to do, it’s okay. I know that this is kind of a pain. You can just talk to me. I like hearing your voices.’

“I think this is fascinating Thomas. I like learning new things.” 

Someone came down the stairs quietly, and after a moment, Roman strolled into the kitchen, buttoning up his shirt- though he stopped when he saw Logan was by himself, leaving it gaping half way down his chest. 

“Good Morning to you and your beautiful brain.” he smiled sleepily, and kissed Logan on the head on the way to the coffee pot.

“You seem far more awake than usual.” Logan commented.

“Well I heard you talking down here, and decided I’d take a few extra moments to dress and tame my hair in case you were speaking with someone.” 

“Who would I be speaking to?”

“Oh I don’t know, sales persons, the homeowners association, Jehovah’s Witnesses-”

“I let Mormans into the house  _ one  _ time, now you won’t let it go.” 

“Oh, love” Roman teased. “It was almost worth it to see you drive them to distraction by poking holes in everything they said.” 

“They said they wanted to tell me about a book.” Logan looked quite embarrassed for him. “How was I to know it was religious?” He tried to swat Roman’s hand away as a piece of his toast was stolen, but he was too slow. “I was speaking to Thomas.” He gestured at the table.

“Oh it’s finished.” Roman looked it over, leaning on Logan’s shoulder where the taller man sat at the table, he smiled fondly.

“What is it?”

“Oh just… you’re incredible.”

“Thank you, but I don’t know if you actually mean that as a compliment.”

“I do.” he leaned his head on Logan’s. “But you’re the only person who’d think to put punctuation on a ouija board.” 

“First, this isn’t a ouija board. Second-” he pointed at the pad of paper next his hand. “This is why I do it. In order to properly express oneself, sometimes more than one sentence is needed, and with this transcribal method, it would be difficult if there wasn’t some sort of way to separate words properly.” 

“You also wrote down  _ your  _ responses.” 

“They’re part of the conversation.” 

The lights on the board blinked, and Roman followed them with his eyes, rather than writing anything down.

“Good morning to you too, Thomas.” While he was distracted, Logan grabbed his wrist and ate the toast in his hand. “Hey!”

“It was mine in the first place.” His face was placid and serious, but he licked a trace of jam off Roman’s thumb. The question mark started blinking. “You have a question, Thomas? … ‘are you guys always like this?’ I don’t understand the question.”

“Oh no.” Roman purred. “We used to be  _ much  _ worse. You should have seen the honeymoon period. It was  _ glorious _ .” 

“It was a mess.” countered Logan. “There was a great deal of crying. Much of it yours.” 

“Happy tears!” 

“If that’s how you remember it.” 

“What’s going on?” Virgil appeared suddenly, yawning, and his hair sticking up. 

“Why am I always the one getting roasted?” Roman demanded, mussing Logan’s hair. 

“Well if you’d stop climbing in the figurative pan, it wouldn’t be so easy.”

“Oh is that all?” Virgil rubbed at one eye. 

“My darkest knight, help-” pleaded Roman. “I need backup.” The look Virgil gave him encapsulated the word ‘seriously’. “He’s only going to recruit poor innocent Thomas into giving me a hard time.”

“The first thing ‘poor innocent Thomas’ said to us was giving you a hard time.” Virgil countered, and they all heard the laugh that came from nowhere. “This was not worth waking up this much.” He turned away slightly and disappeared. 

The exclamation point blinked, followed by the question mark.

“He wasn’t really here. Virgil can project himself, something like Roman, only it actually looks like him.” Logan explained. “ … ‘that was only the first thing you heard’ Did you talk at us a lot?” He grabbed at Roman, pinning an arm against his side “Will you just make your own toast?” 

“But it tastes better when you do it.” 

“There is no factual evidence to back that up.” 

“Nope, it’s a fact.” 

“Thomas, I’m going to have to get back to you.” Logan said, directing at the empty chair across the table. The lightboard flashed over the ‘K’. There was another series of flashes. 

“... I ...am ...watching…u … flirt…”

“We are going to have to talk boundaries.” Mumbled Roman. 

“Because that has worked so well on  _ you _ .” Logan snorted. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me at thebestworstidea on tumblr
> 
> I'm going to keep trying to post a story a week, but I may have to fall back to chapters, since I am working on longer stories about the past. Fun things like Roman and Remy meeting for the first time, Virgil becoming a vampire, Logan and Patton meeting, Roman and Virgil meeting, and Logan and Virgil meeting.


End file.
